The ordinarily used instrument for measuring color is a spectrophotometer. The variation of light intensity must be calibrated before a sample is measured to ensure that precise data will be obtained. This method wastes a lot of time and the chrominance of sample measured is not too accurate. Moreover, greater error may be caused due to user's operation, a light source or a fiber loss in transmission.
To overcome the above drawbacks, applicant has designed a colorimeter to replace the ordinarily used one. This invention, an optical fiber type colorimeter, is a colorimeter for measurement of color of matter, and in particular for the measurement of the color of a solid product like textile, paper or brick.